


Coop and Cami explore the Web

by Stuckfan



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Web, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Oral Sex, Touching, Underage Sex, Web Sex, Webcams, underage porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Someone sends a link to the brother sister duo that could change how they view the world. (READ THIS!...THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED READ THE NOTE AT THE END)
Relationships: Cooper "Coop" Wrather/ Cameron "Cami" Wrather
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coop and Cami explore the Web

Cami 

Cami couldn't believe her eyes. There was a site that was a parody of her's....Only not. One of her Wratherheads sent her an e-mail with instructions. After following them it led her to a darkweb site. This site was like her's, in that is had kids doing would you rather challenges. Only the big difference, all the kids were in various states of undress or doing sexual tasks. She logged off her computer at once and tried to forget what she saw. 

There were all these kids,some as young as Ollie and others as old as Charlotte, doing so many different things. Why would one of her fans send this to her? What kind of person would think she would want to see it. The days went by without her going back to that site. Yet, everytime she was alone, her thoughts would wonder to the few things she had gleamed from the site. Why would all those kids be doing those things? Were they there by choice? Surely someone would put a stop to such a perverse thing. So many other questions ran through her head. She let them stay random thoughts a few more days, until she couldn't stop herself. Making sure she was alone, she turned her PC on. After logging in, she felt both a thrill and shame. 

She spent the next hour searching for answers, then she saw it. A sign up page. She thought all these kids might be sex slaves from other countries, but as she looked. She had seen signs that some might have been, but others. Others were difinally american kids. She is sure that some of the kids were doing things against their will, but the vast majority were not. In this new day, kids were more open with their sexual preferences than ever. Gay relationships were the norm not the outlines . So, maybe, a lot of these kids were here to explore their own sexuality. 

She kept coming back to this one streamer, it was oblivious that the streamer was trying to copy Cami's style. She dressed like her, talked like her, and acted like her. It was flattering, and a bit sexy. When she started to remove her clothes she realized this streamer was younger then her 13. She looked 10 or 11. Clicking on the sound she finds the girl had a choice between taking her clothes off or sucking on a cucumber. Unlike her site, the choices are presented by the views and the choice is the streamers. Looking over the now nude girl, she saw that she was beautiful. Granted she wasn't old enough to have even start to grown breast, but her nipples were a gorgeous pink and her hairless sex appealed to her. She saw there was a voting system in place for the next two questions. Would you rather play with your pussy or use the cucumber on your butt? If she voted, she was no longer a passive witness. She would be an active part of the site. Could she do it? She knew that if she voted, one day she would want to be the streamer. She could walk away now, log off and never come back..... Click..... her vote recorded and her fate sealed. She waited until the timer ran out and she sees what question the stream chooses. Cami assumes her votes are to show the streamer what is more popular, but the choice is still hers. 

"Ok, boys and girls" she starts, " It seems a lot of you want to watch me play with my little tight pussy." she looks directly into the camera. " All of you want to watch this 10 year old play with herself don't you. Well wish granted" Cami couldn't help but feel a thrill as the streamer picked her choice. She wondered if her viewers felt the same when their choice won out. She was starting to understand why their site was so popular. Looking at the screen, she watched this underage girl play with herself. Then she, realized with a start, that her hand was also playing with her sex. Her fingers were dipping in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

Coop 

For the last 3 months he has had a secret. He has keep this secret at all cost. A viewer from Would you Wrather, sent him a link to a darkweb site. Once he found it he was hooked. Unlike his sister, he didn't hesitate. There were all these girls there, always naked and doing all type of stuff to themselves or with others. Yes, he had seen porn before, but this was different. There were people his age there or even younger. The girl he kept coming back to looked and acted like his little sister. Only a bit younger, right now she was playing with her pussy. It was so hot, granted he voted for the cucumber, but it was the streamer's choice. His rock hard cock is in his hand. He strokes it up and down, slightly faster each time. He didn't know, both him and Cami were watching the same girl, doing the same thing.  
Days later Coop and Cami were doing their usual webcast. This one was rather boring compared to his nightly activities. He was just going through the motions really. The only time he perked up, was when Cami was bending over to pick up something. Her little round butt would cause his body to react. Lucky for him, he was behind a table and no one could see the tent he was sporting. " Another great show, right Coop?" He smiles and agrees with his sister. Keeping his dark thoughts to himself. 

Cami 

The last few days had been eye opening for her. She visited the site every night. Touching herself to another streamer each night. A boy who looked a bit like Coop and another girl. This one reminding her of Charlotte. She should be a bit more disturbed how quickly she has started masturbating to thoughts of her siblings, but she is not. In fact there is an entire section on the site devoted to incest. A lot of brother-sister duos, Father-daughter even a few Mother-son. She hasn't spent much time there yet, but has plans to do so . She wants to find a brother-sister streamer that reminds her of Coop and herself. Coop himself seems to be acting weird, or maybe it is she is finally noticing how often his eyes wander over her body. At first, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but today she set up a test. Coop didn't notice the mirror that let her watch him as she bent over. Oh yes, he was staring at her butt. A week ago she would have been pissed to catch him doing that. Now it thrilled her. She knew he was just a growing boy, and him looking wasn't anything more than that. But she could fantasize couldn't she? The webcast over, she dismisses herself and leaves the clean up to Coop and Fred. Usually she would help, but she can't wait. Her secret addiction needing to be fulfilled. The computer on and her sexual appetite being fed. 

Coop

He noticed Cami was acting a bit weirdly, she never just leaves without helping to clean up afterward. Lucky for him Fred is here to help and it takes about 10 minutes to get the yard back to normal. Worried about Cami he makes his way up to her room. He is about to knock when he hears familiar sounds coming from within. He places his ear to the door. Sure enough, the sounds of a porn movie playing. Wow his 13 year old sister is watching porn. He wonders what she is watching? How many times has she seen this stuff? Does she masturbate? 

He opens the door without her noticing. He has a need to see what she is doing. Slowly he turns the knob and cracks the door open. His eyes widen. The majority of Cami's body is hidden behind the chair, but he could see her shorts and panties around her ankles. He knows what she was doing, but the real surprise, What was on the screen! Cami was watching the same dark web site he loved so much! Could it be, was she just as much of a freak as him. How long has she been watching? Did she ever think about becoming one of the streamers? So many questions going through his mind. He carefully pulls his phone out and snaps a picture. Yes the pics doesn't really show anything, but there is no doubt what she is doing. Closing the door, he then knocks and asks,"Cami? You ok?"

Cami

She quickly pulls her pants up and turns the computer off. "One second," she calls out. "Ok, come in" Coop walks in and confesses he was worried about her. She assure him that everything is ok. Really she just wants to be left alone to finish what she started. Coop is standing there awkwardly, it seems like he wants something, but is unsure how to ask. "What is it Coop?" forcing him to react. He stares at her for a few seconds and then pulls out his phone. After fumbling with it for a second, he turns it around to reveal a picture. She leans in, to get a better view. Her confusion is replayed by dread. He has proof, showing her deepest shame. "Coop....don't tell ....please?" her voice barely a whisper. The surprise on his face is almost comical. "Tell, oh no Cami. I would never tell. Do you think you are the only one who has seen that site?" 

Cami takes a second to let that sink in. Her brother has been to the site. He has the same secret. Their the same. "Really Coop?" She re-opens her laptop and turns the site back on. Coop grabs the spare chair and pulls it up beside her. "Yes, I've been on here for months. You?" Cami's face drops a little, "A little over a week" Coop starts to ask all type of follow up questions. Which streamers are her favorites? Has she seen the girl that copies her? Cami answers them all and ask her own questions. One questions that has haunted her the most. Is he going to sign up and be a streamer? "I don't know if I could Cami. I want to, but we already have our show. People would recognize me, it would get out and ruin our show." Cami points out that many of the streamers wear masks. Why can't he? "I don't know Cami. A mask is weird and would make it hard to breath. What about you are you going to stream?" Cami thinks through her respond," I want to. I even got a mask already." He sees her pull a pink masquerade mask from her desk. She even tries it out on her face. Coop smiles at how beautiful it is on her. It has amazing curves and shines in the light, just like her body. The mask is indeed a work of heart, but it does hurt him that he can't see every feature of her face now. Then as Cami slowly removes her mask, with one hand like it's a strip tease, it only makes him yearn for her to take the mask off completely so he can see her beautiful face, the same way he yearns for her to take off all her clothes.

"So when do you plan to stream?" Coop blurts out. Cami laughs "Why you want to watch?" she teases...... "Yes" One word and he reveals everything. Reveals he thinks about his 13 year old sister doing all the stuff the others do. One word and he is exposed before her. Cami stares at him. Watching his face as his emotions are played out. "How about we stream together?" She responds. "I have another mask" Sure enough she pulls out a second standard black one. It looks like it would fit him perfectly. She holds it out to him, as he takes it Cami gets a thrill in her stomach. This might be happening. She might be able to play out some of her dirty fantasies. "You really want to do this...together?" Coop asks nervously. She looks him over, trying to piece together his thoughts. He has to know she wouldn't have gotten the second mask unless she wanted this. She sees he is holding himself very tensely, like he can't relax. "Yes, I want to do this...with you Coop." His shoulders drop and he lets out a deep breath. Yes, he was nervous. Scared he wanted something she couldn't understand. Her body relaxes as his does, they stare at each other. Neither sure what to do next. Cami looks over at the time. Dinner will be comming soon. She suggests they talk again after everyone goes to bed. 

Coop

The rest of the night went by slowly for Coop. His only thoughts were on tonight and what might happen. While the family was watching a movie, he kept a pillow on his lap. For fear that his thoughts would be betrayed by his body. Cami and him keep sneaking looks at each other. He didn't' think anyone noticed or if they did, they would assume the two had some Would you Wrather stuff. Coop didn't know how turned on Cami was feeling. He didn't know how it took all her self control not to touch herself right there, family be damned. Had he known he would have come up with something, some excuse that would have gotten him and his sister alone and undisturbed. 

Finally the movie finished and everyone went to do their nightly habits before bed. Charlotte yelling at Cami to hurry up so she can brush her teeth. His mother chasing Ollie and getting him ready. He brushed his teeth and got into his nightwear. Not knowing what the night still held, he made sure to put on clean underwear. An hour after the house settled in, he made his way to Cami's room. Tapping lightly, he let her know he was there. The door flew open and she dragged him inside, " What took you?" Coop looked at her exasperated. " I wanted to make sure everyone was sleeping." Cami rolls her eyes, "Everyone goes to sleep quicker than that. I was starting to think you chickened out" Coop laughs nervously, " Not a chance." They both stand there watching the other. Neither sure what to do next. Then Cami, in typical Alpha fashion, says, "You still want this right?... Good. Now lets figure out our costumes and how far we are willing to go" 

The two spent the next hour talking everything out. They left nothing out, and as the conversation went on Coop relaxed even more. He knew that instead of being nervous, he was excited. He watched his sister and saw the same in her. Her hands becoming very animated as she described the different things she hoped to do. He felt he should be weirded out listening to his little sister talking about all the sexual things she thought about doing on camera. All the sexual things she wants to do with him. "Ok, it looks like we have everything all set, now we just need the time." Coop pointed to the clock. It was late and they already decided to wait until they had the house to themselves. They couldn't risk someone walking in on this. They said goodnight and went to sleep. 

Cami

Cami is very upset it took so long to be able to stream on the Darksite. Two weeks! Two weeks of touching herself every night thinking about Coop. He is in everyone of her fantasies now. She didn't even try to think of someone else. Today, her fantasies become reality. Today, she gets to play with her brother's body. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about it. On the bright side, the last two weeks has helped her get over any weirdness this might entail. Yes she was going to commit incest and she didn't care. Just a cursory glance at the internet shows how incest is really "in" these days. Hell, Game of Thrones was one of the most watch shows ever. Today everyone was going to be out of the house for a full 5 hours. 

Coop knocked on her door, when he walked in she was pleased to see he was already in costume minus the mask. He was wearing a skin tight shirt with a pair of tight boxer briefs. It is evident he is really looking forward to this. She was also in costume. Wearing a dancers leotard, bright pink and a size too small. It is so tight, Coop could see the outline of her pussy and her butt was half out. She did a twirl for him, enjoying the feeling of his eyes on her body. "You ready for this?!" she squealed as she embraced her brother. "Fuck yes" his cussing surprising her, but then shaking it off. If all goes well his dick would be in her pussy tonight, why should some foul language bother her. Putting their mask on they get ready to go live. 

Cami spent hours turning a portion of her room into a generic bedroom. She didn't want one of her friends to figure out who she was. She hadn't told anyone about this site or what her plans were, but she was convinced everyone she knew uses and watches the site. Intellectually she knew it wasn't true, but emotion didn't care about logic. Their mask in place Cami hit the live button. It had been many years since they started their original show together. They had only a hand few of viewers for months. She was prepared for that to be the case again. She also had no clue what a high amount of views would be for such an low key site. Would she be doing all the things she hoped to do for 5 viewers? She decided she didn't care, this was really just an excuse at this point. 

The two spent the first few minutes talking to the camera. Explaining who they were. How old they are and what they really wanted to do today. I guess being as young as they were and being brother and sister brought the viewers quickly. Before the 10 minute introductory period was over they had close to a 1000 viewers. The chatroom was buzzing with request and some very dirty talk. She ignore most of it, focusing on the first two questions they would present to their new audience. "Ok everyone! I think we're ready to really get going. Our first would you rather? Would you rather watch my brother strip me out of all of my these tight clothes?" she was sure to play to the camera and let them get a good look at her body. "Or, would you rather see my sister pull my cock out and play with me." Coop gave the other choice. "Let us know what you want. Just so you all know. Even though we can choose which one to follow we vow to go to the majority favor." "That's right everyone so don't worry about what we might do, just let us know what you want us to do to each other." Coop encouraged our views. We set the timer to 5 mins and teased our audience while we waited. Cami's favorite streamers knew how to keep her interested while waiting for the votes to come in. "Wow everyone! You guys are really voting, it's so hot how you all want to see us brother and sister doing such naughty things to each other" she teased them as the timer clicked down

Coop

The timer hit zero, "And you have spoken. Most of you want to see my 13 year old sister without all those skin tight clothes." Coop can't wait to see what's underneath himself. "Don't worry all you guys who voted for the blowjob. I have a feeling it'll show up again." Coop looks over at Cami. He can tell she really wants to rush though this, but they agreed to make it a show. We want viewers to stick around an provide some tips. Yes, they could make some money from their shows, but their main goal. Exploring their sexually in a new, yet safe way. He reaches out and touches his sister's face. Looking her in the eye she nods her head. Yes, there will be no backing out. His hand drifts lower and he finds the strap of the leotard. Teasing himself and the viewer he lifts it up, but doesn't pull it down. He does get a slight peak of her small breast. If he didn't know he was about to see all he wanted, he wouldn't have stopped himself. 

"Tease" Cami points out the obvious, but smiles into the camera. Coop slowly lowers the strap on the right side. Revealing more skin but stopping before her budding breast are exposed, then does the same to the left side. He walks behind her , letting the camera get a good view. He pulls the top down, stopping at her waist. Her breast open to the air and her bright pink nipples harden. Coop looks at one of the video displays and can see everything the viewers are seeing." Your tits are beautiful sis" he comments for both her and everyone at home. Cami blushes red, but says nothing. Then Coop, with no warning, pulls the rest of the leotard down and Cami is standing nude before the world. Coop looks all over his underage little sister's body. His eyes taking everything in. Her dancers ass, her lick-able nipples, and that pussy. Already he can tell it is moist and wanting attention. Cami goes through many different poses, giving everyone a good view of her sexy body. Coop's dick is hard and wants out, but he waits. Knowing the long game will serve him better. "That's right everyone, you voted and you got to see this 13 year old girl naked and horny....Oh, I'm thinking about all who must be watching me right now... What are you doing? I wonder" She really plays it up, teasing them. Teasing herself. 

Coop finally puts the show to an end with the words, "Ok everyone, I think it's time for another questions. Would you rather see me eat my little sister's virgin pussy or. " Cami jumps in "Watch him pop my cherry?" with a husky voice. Coop is surprised, the next questions was suppose to be him masturbating for everyone. I guess Cami really wants more. Coop goes along with it, not letting the viewers know this is already going off script. Cami is not letting the viewers make their choice with them not knowing her thoughts, " That's right everyone, who wants to see my big brother pop my little cherry" her hands running up and down her body. " Who wants me to take my first dick?" She keeps pushing hard to get them to vote for sex. 

"Well everyone your votes are in...I'll admit I'm a bit surprised at the results. The majority of you want to watch me eat my little sister's pussy. Poundboy139 wants me to eat her until she cums all over my face." Cami's eyes widen at the comments but smiles. "Oh are you going to make me cum big brother. Are you going to lick this little pussy? " She may have been pushing for Coop to fuck her, but she knows to give them what they want. She lays down on the bed and opens her legs wide for both the camera and me. I look her over once again, " Oh sis, you look good enough to eat....I think I'll do just that" Coop jokes. " Cami rolls her eyes, but smiles as she uses her fingers to spread her pussy lips open. Showing everyone her pink center, " Then come eat me brother. Stop talking and EAT ME!" she commands. Coop lowers himself to his knees and get his first up close look at her pussy. He admires it before reaching out and touching her. " Oh big brother...that's it do what you want with it" Cami is a natural at playing for the camera and dirty talk. Coop would feel a bit jealous, but can't get the energy to care about anything other than tasting her. 

When his lips makes first contact with her womanhood all thoughts of the broadcast or this being his little sister are forgotten. All he wants to do is be here in this moment. "Oh yes" Cami moans at the new sensations. She can't believe the how having someone lick her feels. It's like an explosion waiting to happen. So much better than any self pleasure she's ever done. " Yes, big brother!! Oh yes! Eat that pussy, eat me good" She is chanting as she rubs her clit against his mouth. Her hands holding his head between her legs. "FUCK YES!!!" she screams as Coop really starts to learn what to do. How to move his tongue and put just the right amount of pressure. "Yes....oh ....yes....Keep going......fuck...." Cami knows she is about to explode. She is going to cum all over her brother's face and doesn't care. She is going to cum with a lot of people watching and that only turns her on more. "I'm going to cum soon" she warns Coop and the viewers, "OH YES YOU FUCKS!!! WATCH THIS 13 YEAR OLD CUM ON HER BROTHER!!" She yells seconds before her climax hits. 

Once things have calmed down a bit, Coop realizes his jaw hurts and Cami's breathing has slowed down. He looks at one of the cameras and apologies for the break. He looks at his notes and give the viewers a choice between him receiving a blow job or watch Cami play with herself. He thought it was weak choice, but he needed this weak one to get them back on track. Cami was still too out of it object, she did do her best to tease the viewers, and point out how she was still the only naked one of the brother sister duo. She talked about how she would love to suck on his cock, but playing with herself would be fun too. She tried to make both options sound appealing. 

Cami

The timer clicks over and Cami looks to see who won. She thanks the gods, " It looks like the votes are in and you all want to watch me suck on my big brother's dick." She looks over and isn't surprised to see the tent in Coop's pants. "Oh look everyone, my brother seems very excited to have my lips wrapped around his cock" Coop sees the counter on the viewers click higher. He may not be as talkative in this stream, but Cami is doing more than enough to carry them both. Cami points to the bed and Coop sits down. She removes his pants revealing

(I Know I Know... abrupt end. If you have gotten to this part.. I need your help. I like this story, but it is very different than what I usually go for. I need review or PMs telling me if I should finish this or give up completely. I'm also thinking about a rewrite where I pick one of the character's POV and go with that.... It is up to you, the readers. I'll follow your advice) If you want to PM me This story is also on Fanfiction.net same name same username.


End file.
